Please, Hermione?
by Alexx Evers
Summary: Draco wants Hermione! Harry wants Hermione! Hermione wants Harry! But could that change? Will she fall for the bad blonde? Are my summary skills getting any better? Find out here!


Her feet dangled just a few inches from the waters of the Black Lake, every so often when swinging her legs they gently brushed the cool water. The slight breeze was a bit chilly, but was offset by the heat radiating from the sun. Hermione sighed; she loved days like this, days with a bright sun, a slight breeze and the boys playing Quidditch.

She felt someone come near her though she didn't turn around. She wasn't worried, the shadow that was shown on the smooth surface of the lake was tall, and slightly foreboding. She shivered. The person sat next to her, though she still didn't look to see whom it was, she wasn't curious enough, she just wanted to enjoy the early summer sun.

"Hermione." A voice whispered, a strangely familiar one. She whipped her heard towards the person beside her, her frizzy brown hair blowing in her face as the wind blew at the same moment. She took a sharp intake of breath at the man beside her.

She looked at him, his gray eyes not wavering from hers, his blonde hair falling to his eyelashes. She had seen his eyes on her very often the past few months, but had thought nothing of it-

Wait. He had called her Hermione. Not Granger as he usually did. She couldn't understand what was going on.

A she turned and looked at her hands, feeling his gaze never leave her.

"Hermione," she heard him say again, her name foreign from his mouth, "Look at me, please." She slowly lifted her gaze, resenting her sudden inability so speak; the ferret was ruining her morning.

When her eyes met hers, he slowly pulled out his wand, trying to show that he meant to harm to her. He reached up with one hand and grasped the air; he tapped the wand to his fist, murmuring something Hermione couldn't catch, and very slowly a red carnation appeared in his hand. He handed it to her, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Look it up." was all he said as he turned to leave.

Hermione was confused; she stared at the book on flowers she had found in the library. None of it made sense, why would Malfoy give her a flower that had only one line of text that read "My heart aches for you." was it a joke? Was he trying to be funny?

What was going on?

* * *

Draco was sitting on the edge of his bed, the green hangings were drawn so no one could see him if they walked in. He was confused at his actions, and his thoughts.

His thoughts had been on the girl for quite a while now, he thought about her all the time. And though she often caught his gaze, he never looked away from her. He hoped for her to realize his feelings for her.

She was beautiful. Her brown eyes were mesmerizing and held no secrets. Her nose crinkled in the cutest way when she was angry or displeased with something. He often angered her just to see it. Then was her smile, so pure, it often ignited a spark of happiness inside him when he saw it. Last was her laugh, it was genuine no matter what, and Draco loved that about her.

Loved.

Many may ask how he, Draco Malfoy, could love her given her muggle-born roots. And to be honest, he had stopped believing that in his 5th year, when he finally started thinking for himself.

He finally decided last week that he couldn't be without her. He needed her. He wanted her. He remembered the moment he realized these truths.

He had just woken up from a dream about her, but it wasn't a normal dream a guy would have about a girl. He had dreamt that hey were sitting on the dock by the Black Lake, talking and holding hands.

_He wished it had been true. _

_He didn't understand why he wanted her so bad, and again, not in the normal way a guy would want a girl. He just wanted to have that claim on her, for her to have a claim on him. To hold her hand. To kiss her. _

_He wanted it. Bad. _

_No, he needed it._

_He made a plan, hoping it would work on her. He had never put this much effort into a girl. Usually he could smirk and call the girl to him and that was it. She was different, and he would do anything for her. _

He had just set motion to step one, with the flower. Putting his emotions out there would key her in.

He hoped it worked. Step two was set to take place tomorrow.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in the common room when the scroll came; it was delivered by a very scared looking third year. It was tied in a white ribbon and had her name in a very neat handwriting she didn't recognize. She opened it and read the words written in the same handwriting.

_Hermione Granger, _

_I would be pleased if you would meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 9. Please come alone and use Potter's not so secret Invisibility Cloak. _

_Hoping to see you soon, _

_Ferret_

_P.S. Hoped you like the flower_

Ferret?

Malfoy. This had to be a continuation of his plan, a plan Hermione couldn't figure out. She went over to Harry, who was playing chess with Ron,

"I need to talk to you. Alone." She whispered, letting the urgency leak into her voice.

"Dean, take over for me!" he shouted across the room, and as the tall boy ran over he said, "Lets go outside," to Hermione.

Once they found a suitable place to talk Hermione sunk to the floor, not knowing how to phrase what she was trying to say.

What was she saying anyway?

* * *

As Hermione sat on the floor quietly Harry wondered what could have her so speechless. She then took a piece of parchment from her pocket and handed it to Harry. Curious, he opened it and read it, his eyes widening with shock at the name at the bottom.

"You're not going." He said, and then he paused, softening his voice and said, "Are you?"

He hoped she wouldn't, he wouldn't be able to deal with it if she did. His heart would break if he lost her. The note had obvious romantic intentions. And what flower? Not the one she had brought in yesterday with a thoughtful look on her face?

She looked up at him, begging in her eyes.

"I have to find out what he's up to." She smiled sadly at him, something in her eyes that Harry didn't understand.

Harry loved Hermione, not like a friend or like a sister; he was in love with her, and had been for a long time. He sighed, she wanted this, and he would give it to her. She could protect herself. He gave her the ok, and walked away, wishing that that beautiful, talented, smart girl would love him back.

**A/N: Wow, I should really stick to one project, but my mind wanders. So if you will please put up with my wandering mind and enjoy these little things I write I will be pleased and so on. This will have more to it. Draco doesnt give up! I assure you! So yes a little update on coming chapters in othet stories for you all:**

**A Slight Change of Plans: ****I did have chapter three almost done then my laptop was taken away before I finished , it got erased when my computer died (I need to learn to save things more often). So I have to rewrite it, the chapter will be the breakup.**

**A Perfect Betrayal****: Sorry its taking so long to update! its being edited so dont worry, I will start the next chapter as soon as I get my computer back! The chapter will be the train ride and feast. **

**So yes! Please review! I like to know what YOU think! I like to know what YOU want to know! I like to know what YOU would like Draco to do to try and win Hermione! I like to know what YOU think Harry should do! I like to know what YOU think will happen next! **

**Love,**

**Alexx.**


End file.
